Rosario to Demon
by Tetsanosuke
Summary: Kai Ikara, badass freshman of Youkai Academy, originally planned to sail through the year without a hitch. Though when Moka Akashiya comes into contact with the boy, in a twisted turn of events, the "other" side of her is revealed. Possibly, for good.


**Alright, first of all, gotta thank all of you whom decided to check out the story. I had no idea this series was so popular-glad to know. Oo**

**Anyway, Rosario to Demon is my own little take on the entire Rosario series-as most people who make original stories for this anime/manga, I'm completely and utterly obliterating Tsukune's existence. No offense dude, you just seriously don't deserve to be surrounded by all of those sexy ass girls 24/7-make way for somebody worth it. ;) Note: I don't hate Tsukune, regardless of how much of a bitch I was just now.**

**The thing about Rosario to Demon that-I feel-will set it apart from most other Rosario to Vampire fan-fics out there is the fact that you'll be seeing a lot more of Vampire Moka than you usually do-a hell of a lot more. ;)**

**Not spoiling anything quite yet, though, might as well just begin the story-hope you enjoy your read, reviews are always welcome. **

**-- **

"Pretty empty for a school bus, dontcha think?"

A rattle, a screech, and a thud here and there. Quite frankly, this list indentified all of the sounds that you would here on this bus ride-with only two occupants, it wasn't very shocking. Kai Ikara sat down upon the furthest back seat on the bus, hesistantly breaking the silence that he and the bus driver had created during this seemingly endless ride.

"What, you ain't got no response?" The boy inquired, arching an eyebrow suspiciously at the back of the man. Silence was something that he didn't seem to fancy, being the loudmouth badass that most people who label him as.

"Heh...arrogant lil' kid like you...I sure hope you've got skill to back up that mouth, otherwise I doubt you'll last very long at Youkai..."

A devilish chuckle escaped Kai's lips-he loved it when people belittled his attitude, it only aided in filling that head of his with more self-confidence. "Izzat so?" Sure, he would've loved to continue his response, but the glimpse of light that his eyes caught at the end of the tunnel the bus was traveling on seemed much more interesting.

Wasn't as if his attention was all that long anyway.

As the bus slowly came to a stop at a forest near a mountain ledge, Kai picked up his things and nonchalantly made his way to the front of the bus. "Youkai Academy...they say this is the only place people like us can really fit in, ya know?" The words weren't necessarily aimed toward anybody.

Nothing but a smirk was given as a reply by the bus driver.

With a chuckle, Kai stepped off the bus. A hand lift that-to him-sufficed as a parting gesture was given before the bus pulled off. _Youkai Academy, eh? School is school, that much I know...if this place is like any other school I've gone to in my past, then..._

_Now entering hell-brace for impact._

--

The academy building was visible not too far off-the forest wasn't very lush. The silence that Kai hated so much once again found the boy-there wasn't anyone to talk to but himself at this point. That'd be just a little too weird for him, though-he figured.

Suddenly...once again, it broke.

"Look out!" A feminine voice called out to him from behind. Kai was quick to whisk around, the sight of a bike, a green shirt, and pink hair heading toward him, completely airborne.

"Heh, excitement on the first day?" Only a fool would've put aside a second to speak at a time like this-of course, "fool" was a rather just description of the boy. Instead of attempting a quick dodge out of the way or simply letting the collision occur, Kai leaped into the air and grabbed the bike by the front wheel and railing before spinning it around, launching it toward a nearby tree.

The girl shrieked in shock at the occurence-luckily, it seemed as if her reflexes were quite well developed, seeing as she leaped off of the bike before it slammed into the tree, shattering into quite a few pieces. The girl landed softly on the ground a few feet away from Kai, looking at the sight of her wrecked bike in despair.

Kai made his way toward her. "Lemme guess...your another hitman out for my head, right? Who sent you this time-it was Takashi, wasn't it?!" He roared, rather enraged by the entire deal. "Ya know what? I'm sick of his bull shit-tell him that if he wants to take me down, come and do..."

"My bike..." The girl muttered to herself, not really paying much attention to the man's yells.

Kai had put aside a second to look the girl over-on a second glance, the boy came to a few conclusions. "You don't look like one of Taka's hitmen..."

"Hitmen?"

"Uh, yeah. You were tryin' to lay me out just now, right? Do me in? Kill me?"

Admittedly a little shocked by his claims, Moka quickly bowed in apology. "N-no! I'm sorry, you've got it all wrong! It was an accident...please forgive me."

_That would explain her actually givin' me a warning before crashing..._Kai held his hands up in an apologetic manner. "Heh, no, it's nothin'-don't worry about it. Kinda was my fault anyway, rushin' to conclusions and all. And your bike..." His eyes hesitantly scanned the sheer wreckage, quickly attempting to change the subject to get off of the topic of 'payback' before it began.

"I'm Kai Ikara-nice to meetcha. Might've been even nicer if it were under different conditions..." As usual, his voiced lacked much enthusiasm-that was just the kind of guy he was. He knew that the greeting came out of nowhere, but at that moment, he was pretty desperate.

Thankfully, the girl had fallen prey to his lure. With a sweet smile, she tilted her head to the side. "My name is Moka Akashiya."

"Moka? You mean like the latte?" Kai idiotically inquired.

"Um..."

"Nevermind that-judgin' from your uniform, you're on your way to Youkai Academy, eh?" The boy asked, nodding toward the building that was only a few dozen yards away.

"Yes, I am! That's why I was going so fast earlier-I didn't want to be late for my first day..."

Kai then began to walk off out of the blue. "Eh, I figure you'll make good time. As long as you're rollin' with me, of course." He suggested, holding up his wristwatch.

With a light giggle, Moka followed after the boy. Her eyes accidentally traversed over to the rubble of her bike-turns out 'get of the topic of payback combo' simply wasn't enough. "Oh, my bike...um, Ikara-kun? Exactly what are we going to do about that rubble?"

Kai was quick to lift his hand and point toward the tree, as well as the broken bike. "What rubble?" As soon as he finished talking, a blast of fire emitted from his hands, completely incinerating both the tree and the bike.

Moka was a little shocked by the boys' sudden actions. "Um...nothing...a fire blast emitting so suddenly from your arm...are you an elemental?"

"Nope-a hell of a lot better. Demon-straight from hell itself."

A demon...Moka figured that would explain-in whole-why his blood didn't smell very appetizing. She was quite the sweet girl-seeing as he was a being of sheer darkness, it only made sense. Of course, a friend wasn't something that she found herself having much of-hopefully, though, Kai would help in changing this.

Kai slowly leaned in toward the girl, getting a look at her rather impressive canines-they had caught his eyes during her giggle earlier. "And you...you're a vampire, aren't you? I can sense it..." Lies.

"Y-yes, I am!" Moka stated, suddenly exciting a bit. "You don't...have a problem with vampires, do you?"

"Hell, you don't got a problem with demons, right?" With that, Kai's walk sped up a bit.

A bright smile played on Moka's lips as she followed suit, closely trailing the boy. "Nice to meet you, Ikara-san." She repeated from earlier.

--

"God...damn..."

"Such a cutie..."

"Who is that girl?"

"Is she new?! They didn't make 'em like that last year!"

These words, as well as many others of the like, were heard throughout the entire hall that Kai and Moka walked through. Boys from all over the wing had dashed to catch a glimpse at the girl-Kai himself had thought the girl to have been pretty cute, but he didn't expect all of this to occur.

"Yo, Moka?" Kai muttered down to the girl. "Heh, if I knew you were gonna cause all 'a this drooling, I woulda brought towels..."

Moka only smiled at the boy's joke, regardless of the fact that none of the comments on her beauty had reached her ears. "Heh, you're funny, Ikara-san!" During their walk, Moka had placed her head on Kai's shoulder and tucked on her arms under his-he, of course, had no problem with this. The same wouldn't go for those whom watched them, though.

"Damn it...who the hell's that dude with her?"

"Who knows...but he's on my list!"

Kai chuckled devilish, sending glares at both of the boys whom shot such threats. "I've got your faces locked in my head-I catch you in a dark alley, and your asses are mine!" He roared over to them.

Luckily, Moka was still zoning out, thus, none of the ordeal reached her ears.

--

"So, this is your first period?"

Kai and Moka stood before a classroom door, a large group of the boys from before still trailing the group-the popularity of her looks was still something Moka was rather oblivious to, though.

Moka nodded, wearing a bright smile to accompany it. "Yes, it is! My schedule says that there's a free hour after 1st block, though. Ikara-kun, why don't we meet in the commons?"

Kai shrugged nonchalantly, nodding at the girls' proposal. "Sure-don't see why not."

"Alright, I'll see you then!" Moka threw her arms around the boy-to the high dismay of all surrounding students-before happily waltzing into her classroom. Kai only smiled lightly-once at the hug itself, and another time at the fact that dark glares were shot to him all around.

"I've seen this in a movie before..." He muttered to himself before walking off. The large group of boys slowly followed him, all holding their fists in rage-the outcome of this trialing was already clear.

Kai led the students out onto the commons area where he had promised to meet Moka after first period before whipping around to face the group of teenage boys. With a crack of the knuckles and a devilish smile, he spoke.

"Alright...so, who's ass am I kickin' first?"

--

As the bell for the end of first block rang, Moka dashed out of the room and made her way to the commons area. Upon entering, the sight of a large pile of unconscious students filled her sights.

"Oh...oh my!" Moka muttered to herself. She then mindlessly walked straight past the pile. "I can't seem to find Ikara-san!"

Ha.

"Yo, Moka-chan!" Kai yelled over to the girl, nonchalantly sitting on a bench near a wall, sippin' on a soft drink. "Heh, it's my own version of the Tropaeum-ever seen Air Gear?"

Moka smiled as she made her way over to the boy, who handed her a soda as well. "Thank you." She stated before taking a seat next to him. "Ikara-san...you did all of this?"

"They were pissin' me off...so I screwed 'em over, that's all. For the record, it's all your fault for being cute and all-if I'm expelled for this, it'll be on your head." His voice muzzled a bit due to the sip of soda he had taken.

Moka blushed twice-at the 'cute' comment, and at the fact that he was so quick to lay the blame on her. "I-Ikara-san..."

With a light chuckle, he shrugged. "I wasn't serious." Kai stated, tossing his soda in the trash. "So, Moka tell me? Seeing as I kinda skipped first block and everything, mind lettin' me in on how boring the classes were?"

"Boring? They were actually quite enjoyable, Ikara-san! All the boys in the classroom were being so nice to me!"

Kai arched an eyebrow suspiciously at the girls' words before letting out a slight chuckle. "You don't begin to wonder why? Moka?"

"It's because...we're all such great guys." A bone-chilling mutter was heard right behind the two. They both slowly turned their heads, revealing a curly brown-haired academy student kneeling down to the ears of each of them.

Kai kept quiet-hell, he didn't know the dude, so why talk out of place?

"Oh! Saizou-kun...hello." Moka stated, almost hesistantly.

"Hey there, Akashiya-san..." Saizou jumped over the bench and planted himself down beside Moka, putting an arm around the girl. "Listen, our teacher hooked us all up with homework on the first day...that's quite brutal, wouldn't you say?"

Moka's eyes turned to Saizou, almost disgusted at the boys' arm's position. "Um...yes..."

"What do you say you and I get together later on...you show me the ropes around this work we have, as well as the ropes..." Saizou's hand crawled down the girls arm and over to the side, grasping one of her breasts. "Around a few other things?"

"Ai!" Moka let out a light shriek as blush arose on her cheeks. "Saizou-san..."

Saizou's other hand worked his way around the other breast, giving them a light squeeze. "Does that sound good to you? Akashiya-san?"

Kai arched an eyebrow at the man's actions, preparing to take actions of his own. Before he was allowed to do this, though, Moka's hand reached for Saizou's neck. "Huh?"

A light shined on the rosary that rested upon the necklace that Moka wore-it was a very faint shine, thus, her eyes only turned a dark red. Regardless, the aura one would sense from this girl was completely altered. "Perverts...I'm quite positive that Moka doesn't fancy them too well..." The grip she had around Saizou's neck increased in intensity.

"Urgh! What the hell are you doing?!" Saizou yelled.

Moka than stood up, lifting Saizou into the air. "She hates them, in fact...and you know what? I don't really fancy them much either!" Moka roared, thrusting her hands forward-this happening sent Saizou soaring through the air, crashing into the school wall.

Kai was a little shocked at the sudden blow that Moka had layed upon the man-what shocked hime ven more though was the fact that his eyes were clearly playing tricks on him. Aside from the sudden eye color change, Kai was almost sure that not only had Moka' hair traversed into white, but her breasts had more than doubled in size.

One thing was sure about this occurrence-it would be a shame if it were just a fruit of his overactive mind, seeing as Moka had just turned into the sexiest thing he had ever layed his eyes upon.

If only for a moment.

"Ikara-san..." Moka muttered, her body suddenly returning back to normal. "Let's get out of here..." She said, her voice also once agian becoming soft and sweet-just as before, besides being a bit agitated.

Kai store for a moment or two as he rubbed his eyes, just to be sure exactly what the hell was going on. When he was able to verify Moka as the Moka he had met earlier today, he nodded, standing up. "Uh, yeah..."

Moka slowly dragged him along, exiting the commons area.

Resting in the rubble of the school wall, Saizou let out a clearly pissed growl. "That bitch..." He muttered. "Is dead..."

--

"You got pretty violent back there, Moka...what was the deal?"

Moka and Kai stood atop the school building, looking down upon the students frantically rushing toward their classes.

"I'm sorry about earlier, Ikara-san...I was just..." An excuse for exactly what had occurred earlier didn't take long to pop into the girls' head. "You already know how I'm a vampire, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well, most vampires-unlike other monsters such as demons, aren't able to just use their power anytime they want to. My vampiric powers are locked within this rosary I'm wearing around my neck, see?"

"Eh?" Kai's eyes originally traveled down to meet with the girls' breasts, but after a moment, caught the rosary in sight. "That's what it was..."

"Whenever this rosary is removed, the vampiric side of me...the true side of me, is released." Her voice was that of a school teacher just completing a lesson."

"But, I didn't see it get taken off just earlier, so why'd you switch up? You just got really pissed off, right? I mean...you said you hated perverts-most girls hate them more than anything. That's the reason you got so aggressive all of a sudden, right?" The boy asked, tossing his hands behind his head rather nonchalantly.

Hesistantly, Moka agreed. "Um, yes...I hate perverts..." Her voice suddenly dwindled down to almost being inaudible. "But not more than anything, though..."

"What?"

"Oh, I just said...perverts are bad, I know...but there's only one thing in this world that I truly hate-more than anything else...and that's humans."

Kai was admittedly a bit suprised by the girls' sudden statement. "Humans?"

Moka suddenly stood straight form her bending position over the railing, heading toward the door. "Ikara-san, I'm sorry...I just need to be alone for a bit..."

Before Kai was given much of a chance to call her back, Moka had already left the scene completely. With a rather confused look printed upon his face, he sighed. "Are all vampires...weird like her?" The boy asked himself. He admittedly felt a bit bad for allowing those words to escape his mouth-she hated humans...there had to be some reason for it, he guessed. Whatever it was, though, he highly doubted there was much he could do about it.

He spotted the girl walking off of the campus to the school, once again confused at the happening. "Alone time...that's all sh...D' fuck?" Shortly after Moka exited the academy grounds, Kai spotted Saizou sneakily following behind the girl. "That punk ass son of 'a bitch from before! The hell...is he doin'?"

Now, Kai was somebody whom tended to act before allowing his brain to think of situations much. Because of this, before he was even able to ponder why Saizou would follow behind Moka?

He had already leaped off the academy building and was in a mad dash toward the scene that Moka was unknowingly leading Saizou to.

--

"Moka...what's wrong?"

The rosary around Moka's neck spoke to her, the red light shining and dimming with each word spaced.

"I'm fine...I just wasn't really sure if I knew Kai-kun well enough to suddenly show my vampiric side to him-that's how most people are set away from me..." Her voice lightened as memories of her time in the human world were played back inside her head. "You lost control so quickly back there with Saizou-kun..."

"I had no choice-that man made such unruly advances onto you, and it didn't seem like you were prepared to do much. And the opinion of some random demon kid shouldn't mean much to you at all." This voice was hardly similar to Moka's-not only did it lack any and all sweetness, but it was rather cold, as if its beholder was purposely attempting to send shivers down the spine of whomever heard their words.

"I just..."

"Ey, Moka-san!" A voice roared out to the girl.

"Hm?" Turning around, Moka was rather shocked at the sight of a monstorous being in a sloppy dash toward her. It wouldn't take anyone with common sense to realize that this was Saizou-the aura signature was similar, and the hair was undeniably that of a punkass poser like him. "Saizou-kun..."

Without warning, he began to pull his fist back. "I plan on getting that lesson from you, one way or another! If I have to beat you down to get what I want, I will!" Saizou's roar was sheerly, ear-shatteringly violent. He brought his fist down upon Moka, whom was luckily able to leap backwards, narrowly dodging the blow.

Moka landed firmly on the ground, in shock at the sudden happenings. "Saizou-kun, you...urgh!" Saizou's fist came upon the side of the girls body, sending him soaring through the air and into a large group of trees nearby.

"Heh, I thought you were pretty damn cute to start off, but you had to go and be a bitch, didn't you?" A demonic laugh escaped his lips, ringing throughout the overgrowth. "Girls like you...they always let me down in the end..." His claws scraped against each other as if preparing to land the final strike-it was sure to be a fatal one.

"Urgh...nnh..." Moka slowly made her way back to her feet, clearly overwhelmed in her current state.

Saizou's tongue shot out from his mouth, wrapping around the neck of the girl. Whatever curses he aimed at the girl shortly afterward were barely audible, seeing as his tongue was occupied. Past that, the tongue yanked the girl toward him as he prepared his claws for the strike. He pulled back his right fist and was ready and set to rip the girl to shreds in a fell swoop, but, of course, such dastardly actions would never come to fruition.

**"Suck it, Sai!" **Kai's voice roared out to the two as he came with a devastating hook to the face of Saizou, having had to leap up into the air to reach the beasts' face. Regardless of the size advantage, Kai's hook sent the man in a skid toward a large formation of rocks nearby.

Moka dropped to the ground, gasping for air after being damn near suffocated by the tongue of the man. "I..Ikara-san..." She managed to say between gasps.

"Moka!" Kai roared, lannding on his feet. It was quite impressive that power strong enough to send the large beast in a skid, considering that he hadn't even transformed yet. He hastily mad ehis way over to Moka and kneeled down to her. "Moka, you're hurt..."

"I'm fine, I promise...I just..."

"Bull shit! This dude was knockin' you left and right! I'll be damned if you're 'fine!'" Kai stood to his feet, a devilish smirk appearing on his face. "Revenge is in turn..."

The rosary shined.

"No, Ikara-san, you won't have to waste time..." Moka made her way to her feet, watching Saizou do the same. "Taking care of myself is something I knew I'd have to do if I were to come to Youkai Academy, and I'm about to do it...besides, Saizou-kun won't be getting off too easily for touching me like that earlier! Like I said, I hate perverts!"

"Uh?" Kai accidentally let that one escape before the smirk from before returned. "Heh, sure...yeah, be m' guest." He said, stepping back from the line of fire."

"Heh, so I get another shot at you, eh? Moka-san?" Saizou shot a glare toward Kai. "I'll be sure to kick your ass all over this field soon afterward!"

"Yeah, yeah, go fuck yourself." Kai said, still stepping back.

Moka nodded, lightly smiling as she looked down upon her rosary. Without hesitation, she ripped it off, her body suddenly engulfed by a red and black light. The sky surrounding the area followed suit, darknening to a crimson as the sounds of the flutter of bats filled the air waves.

Both Kai and Saizou stared, utterly mesmerized by the sight.

Out of the darkness arrived Inner Moka-the true Moka that resided within the rosary. Kai had picked up the rosary from where the original Moka had tossed it aside.

"Damn..." This word escaped Kai's lips solemnly as he once again looked upon the epitome of sexiness that stood before him-thankfully, the Moka he had seen earlier wasn't just a figment of his wild imagination: it was 100 real. The flowing white hair, increased bust, and piercing red eyes..."Is this...the same girl?" He questioned himself.

"Power...Moka-san...is a vampire?!" Losing the little cool he has, Saizou's voiced cracked at the discovery. "She's an S-Ranked monster...heh, I knew I landed a big one, the moment I layed my eyes upon her!" Blindly, Saizou started his dash toward the girl again.

Moka's eyes shifted from right to left, lying upon Kai whom held the rosary. Without thought of greeting the boy whom had accompanied her outer self all day, she only called one statement over to the boy, looking down at the rosary.

"Don't damage that thing." Her voice stated, coldly.

Before she knew it, Saizou was within yards of her, giving out a few dominant battle yells. A smirk played on her lips as she tapped her right foot on the ground once before pulling it back, preparing to end the battle before it got the chance to begin. "The thing that's wrong with you, and all people like you...is that you don't..."

"Know your place." She said simply before bringing her leg up violently in a kick, sending Saizou shooting straight back at rock formation-this time, though, the explosion upon impact was far bigger.

Kai took a double take at the scene, admittedly a bit shocked by the magnitude of the girls' power. Saizou was seen, completely unconcious, lying in the rubble. "This is her...this is the true Moka?"

Moka's leg still hung high, the same smirk from before still resting upon her lips. Her canines-which had grown to full blown fangs-slid across the bottom of her lips, as she returned to a standing position. She wouldn't dare waste another glance on the pathetic sight of the utterly defeated Saizou, so she made her way over toward Kai-her eyes were fixated intently upon the rosary that his right hand held. "You...it's Kai, correct?"

Licking his lips, Kai made his way over to Moka. "Damn straight...I wouldn't necessarily call you Moka, though-you're nothin' like the girl I met earlier today."

"Is that a problem?" She inquired-after saying this, though, she realized she didn't necessarily care, so... "My job is done here, and I wasn't even given much excitement..." Moka extended her hand to the boy, a little annoyed at the fact that the conversation had gone on for this long. "The rosary."

Kai put aside a moment to examine the cross-it was really quite the piece of art. "Let me get this straight...if you put this thing on, you'll return to being the regular Moka, right?"

A nod.

"Basically, the normal Moka's entire being is locked within this rosary, right?"

Another one.

"You know what?" Kai began, slowly circling around the vampiric girl. "There's somethin' about you...not sure if it's your attitude, or just the fact that you've become the definition of gorgeous-don't know. But there's something...something that I like about this Moka..."

Moka's eyes shot to the side of her head, a brow curving upward in suspicion.

"If you were to put the rosary back on, you'd return to the normal Moka. Now, I've got nothing against that girl-she's cute, she's sweet, and she's seriously good person, I can tell. But you...lucky for you, you seem just like my type, ya know?"

Completely unphased by his flirtatious words..."What are you trying to say?"

"You put this rosary back on, and you return to the other Moka...so ya know what?" A devilish grin slowly crept up onto the boys' face. "I'm not givin' it back."

**--**

**Woot-first chapter is finally done! Hella long, it was...**

**Anyway, may have been a bit of a slow start, but it only gets better from here on in. I'd like to thank anyone who put aside the time to read all of it-I owe you all. For anybody who reviews this story, if you'd like for me to send you a picture of Kai Ikara, I'd be glad to-find out if his appearance is badass enough for his attitude.**

**Alright-thanks for reading, hope to be getting the next chapter in pretty soon. :)**


End file.
